Haven
by Havbot
Summary: The war is finally over and Megatron and Optimus are working togeather to recreate Cybertron. Haven, one of Optimus's generation schoolmate comes into the picture. She learns the roll of a coming life that she hopes will be warless lifestyle that she had
1. Meeting

**Hey another of my famous Transformer fic's XD hope you like it.**

Haven went through the noisy crowd in the Cybertronian Main hall. It was a huge building, that could hold nearly quarter of Cybertron's old population. There were many Cybertronians, because of the Autobots and Decepticons, but not as many as there use to be. There were many mechs in the room and little femme's, Haven one of them. She sighed as she watched old friends dance and party the night on. The war was over but now was the time to fix what was broken, and many of it was harts. Many had lost friends and family, and even thou this was a party, the Autobots and Decepticons were trying hard not to start fights.

Some had fought each other since they were born, including Haven, but Haven wanted peace and not war, so she made friends with the Decepticons, as many as she could. As she walked she bumped into someone but they were gone before she could turn, whoever bumped into her was really fast, and this made Haven a little nervous. She was still trying to get out of her old war modes, but it sure was hard.

"Haven." Someone called. Haven turned and smiled at the dancing form of Arcee with a drunk form of Bumblebee. They were a funny couple but this sure was funny to watch them stumble to her.

"What can I do for you two?" Haven asked. Arcee giggled and she snorted as if the question was funny.

"Can vou sow us to a voom?" she asked. Haven sighed and pointed out the doors.

"Your quarters." Haven said. Arcee nodded and the two wobbled out. Haven knew exactly what was going to happen. Smiling, Haven continued to go through the crowed.

She stopped angers and kicked out those who looked ready to fight and sent those who looked ready to collapse to their quarters. As the night went, the hall emptied until only a few were left and the commander Optimus Prime dismissed them. Haven helped those who could still walk help those who had collapsed, to their quarters. When the hall was finally empty Haven sighed in relief.

"Thank you for your help." Came a voice behind her. Haven jumped and whorled around ready for a fight. She blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

"I'm sorry sir, still trying to get out of war mode." Said Haven. The commander chuckled and nodded.

"I am the same, don't worry. But thank you again." He said.

"Your welcome sir. Excuse me please but I need to recharge." Haven said.

"May I walk you?" asked the commander.

"If you want to, sure." The two left and Haven looked up at the stars. The stars had been gone because of the war and now they had returned adding to the celebration.

"They are beautiful." Said the commander. Haven looked at him.

"Yes they are. I've missed them." She said. Optimus looked down at her.

"You were an adult before the war?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm only a year younger then you."

"You look younger then that." Haven lifted her eye ridge and looked up at the Autobot leader.

"If I didn't know better, you were flirting with me." she said. Optimus looked up quikly and away. Haven chuckled, drawing Optimus's optics on her.

"What's so funny?" Optimus asked.

"You trying to hide a blush." said Haven simply as if it was something as normal as walking.

"I wan't-"

"Don't lie sir, you were. I have had many mechs trying to win my spark, but non have succeded so far."

"Well then, maybe I can try." Haven looked up at him then back down. Haven knew that he could and that he was a femme magnet. He could have nearly any femme he wanted, but he wasn't that type of mech.

"Maybe you can." Haven said softly. Then Haven stopped and turned to face Optimus.

"Thank you for walking me to my quaters sir." said Haven. Optimus looked up at the building and sighed as if in relief of something else, she didn't know.

"Well maybe we'll see eachother again sometime." Optimus said. Haven smiled.

"Maybe, well goodnight sir." Haven turned to leave but Optimus stopped her.

"What's your name?" he asked. Haven smiled again.

"Haven." she said and left.

**Oooh looks like someone has a crush, XD.**


	2. En Ficility

**Hey again everyone, thanks to Autobot DawnAngle, I am gonna update.**

**So here it is and I hope you'll like it.**

Haven walked down the busy streets to her destination, an engineering facility that needed her skills to build a very important building. Haven was an engineer before the war started and she had used her skills as best she could during the war. Haven had helped many medics and doctors in medical issues and Haven had built many medical instruments to help as well.

Haven had also built many transport ships, and the main one she had helped build was the Ark. Haven had built the shields to protect the ship and had helped wire up the communication system and the emergency system. Both systems saved the occupants in the Ark and Haven was proud of her hard work.

The engineering facility came into view as Haven walked down another busy street. Autobots, Decepitcons, and those who are in neither side, worked together to rebuild buildings that they one lived in. The planet was on its way to be fully healed, but that was still long ways away.

As Haven entered the building, Haven went to the rough map that was made and found the meeting room she had to go to. Going to the elevator, Haven pressed the button and the construction lifted her to the fourth floor. When she arrived at the floor, mechs and femmes walked here and there, fixing a electrical system or building up a wall.

"Haven, over here." Some one called. Haven turned to see a familiar form of Arcee. Haven smiled and went to her friend.

"How are you today, Arcee?" Haven asked.

"Fine thanks, you?" said Arcee.

"Well, how was last night?" Haven smirked and Arcee's face reddened a little.

"Great thanks. Ah could you help me for a minute please?" asked Arcee turning to the cooling system that she was working on. Haven smiled and pointed to a red wire.

"The black wire goes there, not the red, I'll work when you switch those two." Said Haven. Arcee quickly did as she was told and as soon as the black wire touched the bolt, cool air flew into the building. Everyone sighed in satisfaction then returned to their work.

"Thanks Haven, I owe you." Said Arcee. Haven waved her hand to the side.

"You me nothing, just need to keep practicing." Said Haven. Haven left and entered the meeting room. When she entered she nearly stopped when she saw Optimus Prime talking with a mech named Botlmax. Boltmax was the Chief engineer and had been Haven's old friend and classmate. Haven went to the two mechs and waited until they were done to speak.

"I'm here to help, Boltmax." Haven said. The two mechs turned to her.

"Haven, it's good to see you again." Said Boltmax.

"You too Boltmax, I hope you kept yourself out of trouble." Said Haven.

"Barely." Came a voice behind Haven. Haven turned to see another old classmate.

"Wheeljack, how are you?" she asked smiling.

"Well thank you Haven, you?" said Wheeljack.

"Good thanks, blown anything since the science exam?"

"You have no idea." Said another voice. Haven turned to see a yellow mech that she didn't recognize.

"This is Ratchet, the CMO." Said Wheeljack. "Also called the medic from the pit." The Medic named Ratchet growled at Wheeljack and Wheeljack retreated behind Haven.

"I'm guessing you caused havoc?" Haven asked.

"You've got that right, by the way, who are you?" said Ratchet.

"My name's Haven, I'm an engineer." Said Haven.

"Haven, Haven, yes I heard of you, you're the one that made the shields for the Ark, right?"

"Yes."

"And you created that wonderful machine I love, the 256 Heal table."

"Yes, I did."

"It's an honour to meet you." Haven smiled and looked down.

"Well I never thought my machines would be that appreciated." She said.

"Well you thought wrong, your machine help save a lot of mechs and femmes, Optimus is one of them." Said Ratchet. Haven looked at the Autobot commander and smiled.

"I'm glad I helped." Said Haven. Suddenly a femme came up to them.

"Haven, ma'am, could you help us with the electrical system in the north wing?" asked the femme. Haven smiled, thankful for the escape from the very attractive Optimus.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute. Boltmax, is there anything big in the warp building you want me to help with?" said Haven.

"There are a lot of things that need your touch Haven." Said Boltmax. Haven smiled and chuckled.

"I'll be there as soon as I can fix the electrical system. See you all there." Haven then left to help with the electrical system.

Haven came to the Warp building that they were making to warp between Cybertron and planet Earth. Haven wasn't quiet sure why they wanted to build the building but she sure was interested. She had never seen a human before, only heard of them and she really wanted to see one.  
As she entered the building, Haven accidentally bumped into someone. Haven stopped the person and looked at them. It was a black a white femme with red optics, a decepticon.

"You gotta watch where your going." Said Haven. The femme shrunk back.

"Sorry." She said quickly and left. Haven sighed and continued to walk through the building until she was asked to help. She ended up working on a shield generator until someone called her name. When she looked up, she was the only one left in the big room. The person who called her name was non-other then Optimus. Haven stood and smiled at the Autobot leader.

"Hello again sir." Greeted Haven. Optimus Smiled and walked to her.

"Hello Haven, I see your working on one of your prized shields." He said. Haven shrugged her shoulders and looked down at it.

"It's a little different then the one on the Ark, but it's strong and hopefully powerful enough to hold a full scale attack, if we ever have one." Said Haven.

"Thank you." Said Optimus. Haven waved her hand to the side.

"Oh it's not done yet." Said Haven.

"I didn't mean the shield." Said Optimus. Haven looked up at him confused. "I want to thank you for making the table." Haven opened her mouth to say she was confused until it came to her mind, the 256 Heal table. Haven smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"I didn't know how much life it would save." She said. Optimus looked up for a moment then looked down at Haven.

"It's late, may I walk you home?" he asked. Haven smiled.

"Sure, I enjoyed your company last night." She said.

"I'm glade." Optimus offered his arm and Haven took it. As they walked down the quiet streets Optimus looked up again at the stars.

"Optimus, why are you having the Warp building made?" Haven asked. Optimus was silent for a moment.

"When my team and I went to earth to get the Allspark, we met a few friends. We had stayed on earth for a few years after the battle in Mission City, one of the cities on earth, and we made quite a lot of friends. Well the others and I miss our friends that we are making a warp gate to have a way to go to Earth and to Cybertron in an easy way. (I think I worded that wrong) So yeah, that's the reason." Said Optimus. Haven looked down at the floor for a moment then smiled up at Optimus.

"I sure would like to meet a human." She said. Optimus turned and faced her.

"As soon as the warp gate is completed, you can meet one. You can meet one of the saviors of the planet. His name's Samuel Witcky, he's a man now but he was a young adolescent when the battle took place." Said Optimus. Haven smiled up at Optimus again and looked into his optics. They were warm and had a lot of truth and comfort, the type that Haven only dreamt of.

"Thank you Optimus, you're a king mech." She said. "This is my home here. Thank you for walking me." Haven said. Optimus took Haven's hand and gently squeezed it.

"I love your company." He said. Haven walked into her apartment shocked when Optimus let her hand go, but not before a kiss on the lips.

**Ok, how was it? I hope you liked it, I really had an interesting feeling when I wrote the little romance scene at the end.**

**Well review, I won't up date until I get one Review.**

**Thanks.**


	3. The sad news

**Hey thanks for the reviews that I got, I got three, so thanks again.**

**So here is the third chap.**

Haven walked to the warp building, a bit hesitant from the night before. She wasn't quite sure what happened, but one thing for sure, she like it. She shook her head to clear it.

_He has Elita One, you just imagined it. Any way where is Elita? _Elita never did return from space. Haven never saw the legendary femme commander in eros and she missed her. She and Elita were school mates since first grade but when the war started, Haven saw little of her.

She entered the building looking around making sure Optimus wasn't around, and to her relief he wasn't. Sighing, Haven went back to her shield generator that she had started yesterday. Near lunch, Haven was visited by Arcee and Override.

"Hey Haven, what are you doing?" asked Arcee.

"Working." Was Haven's plain reply.

"On what?" asked Override.

"Shield generator" the two femmes were silent for a moment.

"Haven, its lunch, why don't you take a break and have some energron with us?" asked Arcee. Haven sighed irritated.

"I can't." she said.

"Why not?" asked Arcee.

"Because I'm busy."

"But you need a break."

"I want to get this done fast."

"But health is more important." Haven dropped the tool she was using and looked up at the two femmes.

"You won't leave until I say yes." She said more in a statement then an answer. The two femmes nodded and Haven picked up the tool again.

"Just give me a minute then." She said. When Haven was done, she put away the tools she was using and followed the two femmes to the cafeteria. After they got their energron, they went to a corner of the large room. They were silent for a moment then Arcee cleared her throat.

"We saw you last night." She said. Haven looked up.

"With Optimus." Added Override. Haven drank from her cup and looked down.

"It was just a walk to my apartment and talking, nothing else." She said. The two femmes were silent for a moment.

"Optimus isn't with Elita anymore." Said Override. Haven looked up sharply.

"Why, did he hurt her?" Haven asked getting worried. The two femmes shook their heads.

"No, you see, Elita is dead." The shock hit Haven full on the face. She and Elita were nearly like sisters. A pain made her choked and Haven put her face in her hands. Tears spilt down her face as she shook with silent weeping. She felt a hand gently rubber her back as on was on her right shoulder.

"How?" Haven chocked out. There was a silent pause before Arcee explained.

"Elita and her squad were on a recon mission. They squad was destroyed and Elita taken prisoner. Optimus went to the Decepticon fort and tried to get Eilta out but Megatron and Starscream found him and beat him up. He was then taken to the thrown room and there he watched Elita being raped and ripped apart by Megatron." Arcee's was breaking down as well and Haven heard sniffling from her right. Haven took a beep breath and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you, for telling me." She said before she got up and left the cafeteria. The pain in her spark still lingered there, waiting to consume her in grief and despair. Elita was her protector, the one that stood up to her bullies, the one who taught her to be strong and a fighter, the one that loved her as a sister.

Haven returned to her generator ignoring the pain. She would deal with it when she got home. When she was done, everyone was leaving to go home and Haven went with the group until Haven looked down one street and saw a path that she remembered from long time ago.

She and Elita would do down the path to an oil lake, there they played, fought, talked and dreamt together. Haven walked down the path until she came to the familiar lake. It was big, but not as big as it used to be. The metallic trees surrounding the lake were surprisingly intact only suffering with a few dents and scratches. When Haven arrived at the place, she was surprised she see Optimus sitting on the bank of the lake. He seamed sad and in his own world.

Haven went and sat next to him looking at his sad face. He seamed to not have noticed her until she laid a hand on his back. He jumped and a sword suddenly appeared in his right arm. Haven gasped and moved back. He saw who it was and laid his sword hand down.

"Sorry Haven, I didn't mean to-"

"Its alright, I would've done the same." Haven said smiling. Optimus nodded his head and looked out at the lake. Haven did the same and the pain returned to her spark. She understood how Optimus flet losing someone you loved, not as a lover of course but as family.

"How do you do it?" she asked him. Optimus looked at her confused.

"Do what?" he asked. Haven smiled sadly.

"How do you forgive someone that had taken someone from you?" she asked. Optimus looked down and was silent for a moment.

"I just do, its hard for a while but, I just did, even what he did was unforgivable he loved her as well. It me who wants forgiveness. It was my fault that she got killed." He said.

"In what way?" asked Haven.

"Megatron was trying to weaken me so he could win the war, but it didn't work."

"Because you loved her so much that you'd do anything to avenge her death?"

"Yes." Optimus looked at Haven.

"Who did he take from you?" he asked. Haven looked down.

"My sister… Elita." Said Haven.

"I didn't know Elita had a sister." Optimus said.

"She doesn't, but she's like a sister to me." Optimus put a hand on Haven's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Haven, I couldn't save her. Its all my fault." He said.

"Don't say that. Elita would kill both of us if she found out." Said Haven.

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus.

"She would kill you even thinking that, because she would say something along the lines as 'It was my choice to go and my team and I were at the wrong place at the wrong time'" Haven said imitating Elita. "And she would kill me for even letting you think it." Optimus chuckled.

"That's Elita alright." She said. Haven smiled remembering the lively strong femme.

"Yeah, that is her." Haven looked at the lake again.

"We use to come here and play when we were young. We swam in the lake, we talked, and many other things. Those were the golden age." Haven said softly.

"I want to bring the golden age back. I may not be able to bring Elita and the others back, but I can still bring the peace and happiness that we experienced when we were young back." Said Optimus.

"I can't wait." Said Haven. She and Optimus sat watching the day moon set and the night moon raise.

"Its late, would you like me to walk you home, again?" Optimus asked. Haven chuckled.

"Third night in a row. Are you trying to make a record or something?" she asked.

"No but I could start if you like." Haven laughed and Optimus stood offering a hand. Haven took it and Optimus hoisted Haven to her feet. With that Haven lost her balance and Optimus wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her up. With that Haven looked up into Optimus's optics and he looked into hers. A moment later they both were caught in a heated passionate kiss. Optimus kissed her deeply but gently and Haven kissed him in return. The kiss deepened by the minute and when they let go their systems were on emergency cooling and they were out of breath.

Optimus held Haven against him not wanting to let her go and didn't want him to let her go. Haven was almost like Elita, but more words then bit. She was beautiful and gentle and kind, but she had a secret personality to her, one that Optimus couldn't decipher. She was someone he had never met before, a type of person he had never met before and he had met a lot of species in his very long life.

"I don't think I want to go home anymore." Haven said.

"Where do you want to go now?" asked Optimus already knowing the answer.

"To yours."


	4. Vaptire and Surprise

Hey I am at the library and thought I should update, been thinking about it but didn't have enough time, hope you'll like it

**Hey I am at the library and thought I should update, been thinking about it but didn't have enough time, hope you'll like it.**

Haven awoke the next morning. She looked around at the room, someone else's room. It was neat and tidy, as well as organized. It was somewhat dark because the blinds were shut, and the recharge bed she lay in was neat and clean, on the left side of the bed. A data pad lay dark but a red light blinked on it showing that there was a message on it. Picking the data pad up, Haven looked at the message on it.

_Dear Haven,_

_Sorry that I couldn't be there with you in the morning but there was a problem that I had to attend. I will see you later, don't leave early, I have something to ask you, and I hope you will say yes. I love you and hope you have a lovely day._

_Love Optimus._

The memory of the night before hit Haven full in the face. She had spent the night sleeping next to Optimus last night after they talked about Elita One at the pond.

Pain burning in Haven's spark, she missed Elita already and wanted her back, but if she was back, Haven would lose Optimus and that made the pain in her spark deepen.

Haven got up and opened the blinds. She looked at the clock and saw, to her dismay, she was late for work. Hurrying around zooming to clean up her mess, Haven got things in order and left Opimus's house, it was a really big house.

She walked down the roads to the engineering facility. When she got there she was nearly run over by Arcee and Override.

"How was it?" Acree demanded pulling Haven to the side where they could talk privately.

"How was what?" Haven asked confused. Arcee and Override gave Haven a look.

"The night in Optimus's recharge bed?" Override said as if a two year old knew it. Haven's optic widened.

"How did you-"

"We saw you and Optimus go into his house and not come out, what did you do?" Acree answered before Haven could finish her sentence. Haven sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"We only went to sleep, well as far as I can remember." Haven said. Arcee and Override made a whining sound and Haven laughed. "This relationship is still too young. That won't happen for a long time." She said.

"We were hopping, at least Optimus is moving on, Elita's death really made toll on him." Said Override then Arcee hit her at the back of the head. "What was that for?" Arcee gestured to Haven. Haven's head was down and her optics where off. Arcee scowled at Override then put a hand on Haven's shoulder.

"It's time to let go Haven, she's gone and never coming back, no matter what we do." She said. Haven looked up and nodded.

"Your right, excuse me." Haven left the two femmes and went to her almost done shield. When she was done, a few mechs came and helped her install it into the main computer of the building. When it was done, Haven looked around. It was lunch time and Haven was getting really hungry, since she missed breakfast because she was late. She reached the cafeteria and grabbed a bowl of energon cubes and a cup of energon. She sat her self at a table and at her meal. When she was done she was about to leave the cafeteria when a mech came forward.

"Ma'am, Commander Prime wishes to see you in his office." He said. Haven blinked then nodded.

"I'll be right there." She said and the mech left. Override stopped next to her to watch the mech leave.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Haven shrugged.

"No clue, only that Optimus wants to see me." She said.

"Well you better get going." Override said before she left to have her lunch.

"Sure." Haven sighed as she left the cafeteria.

Optimus's office was in the middle of one of the most busiest places on Cybertron, the Autobot base. The other was the Decepticon base. Mechs and femmes walked worked or talked to each other. When Haven entered the Autobot base, a femme, that Haven had never seen before, came from the front desk.

"May I help you?" she asked. Haven smiled.

"Commander Prime asked for me." Haven said. The femme pointed to the elevator.

"Top floor down and down the main corridor, you won't miss it." She said. Haven nodded her head and went to the elevator. When she got on, with a few other Autobots, she pressed the top floor button and stepped back.

"Going to see the commander?" asked a mech. Haven looked at the mech and nodded.

"Yes." She said. The blue and white mech extended his hand.

"The names Mirage, you are?" introduced the mech.

"Haven." Introduced Haven. Mirage nodded his head and the looked confused.

"Your not an Autobot?" he asked. Haven shook her head.

"I was neutral, an engineer." Said Haven. Mirage nodded then the elevator doors opened.

"This is where I get off, see you around Haven." Mirage left and the elevator climbed until it reached the top floor. When Haven walked out of the elevator she was surprised to see that the corridor, even thou it was really big, was disserted, except for two mechs that stood at either side of a door that had the name 'Commander Optimus Prime' on it. Haven went to the door and was stopped by the guards.

"I was called but Optimus." Haven said when they stopped her. One of the mechs seam to be talking into his commlink. He looked at her and nodded opening the door. Haven went in and saw a big office where Optimus sat at his desk and a sliver mech stood next to him as a couple of mechs stood either side of a young female sparkling. Optimus stood as Haven entered looking around at the office.

"What can I do for you Haven?" he asked. Haven looked at him with a confused look.

"Didn't you summon me?" Haven asked. Optimus shook his head.

"No, I didn't." he said. Haven stood now really confused.

"A mech told me that you wanted to see me." She said.

"I didn't." said Optimus. He looked at the mech next to him and the mech shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly Haven felt someone grab her from behind and point a gun at her head. Opimus and the other mechs drew their weapons but a cold voice, one that scared Haven far into her body spoke:

"I suggest you put those away before I squeeze this trigger." Said the person behind her. Optimus came forward with the other mech and glared at the person behind Haven.

"Let her go." He ordered. The person laughed a circuit chilling voice.

"Not until you give me what I want." It said. Opimus growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"The girl." He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear him. The sparkling between the two mechs ran to Optimus and clutched his leg scared.

"Daddy." She whimpered. Optimus looked to the girl then to Haven. Haven could see that he was having a hard time deciding what to give up. Haven caught Optimus's optics and shook her head. He looked confused and then Haven smirked, a smirk no one had ever seen on her face. She started to laugh and the person behind her seam to stiffen, and then Haven knew exactly who it was.

"Well, well, well, is it not Vaptire, my old playmate. Board wanting me to kill you again?" Haven said in a cold oily voice. Mechs stared at her and Vaptire let her go.

"No not you, why does it have to be you." He whimpered. Haven turned to see the black dinobot that had irritated her to the brig of killing him, but he seamed to have comeback alive.

"How is it that your alive Vap?" she asked him. Vaptire shrunk back away from Haven, but Haven grabbed his throat before he could move anywhere.

"Old master brought me back." He whimpered. Haven tightened her grip.

"So Death is back too is it, this is gonna be interesting. You better tell Death that if he even thinks of coming here I'll come after him. If he even thinks of destroying another planet, I'll come after you, do I make myself clear?" She said. Vaptire whimpering stopped and he seam to get courage from somewhere.

"You will never disrespect my master." He spat and spat at Haven's face, which was the wrong thing to do. Haven threw him against a wall and he cried out in pain. Vaptire was the weakest villain in the universe. He got up and fired at Haven with his gun. Haven dodged it and landed a hard kick in his gut and her went down gasping for breath. He shakily stood and tried to punch Haven but she dodged and punched him full in the face, knocking him out. He vanished in a black sphere and Haven looked at the empty floor where Vaptire had lain. She turned to shocked mechs and smiled rubbing the back of her neck.

"An old rival." She explained. The little girl came close to Haven then shrieked in happiness.

"It's you, the one that saved me. The one mama wanted me to go to." The sparkling said. Haven cocked her head to the side confused.

"I saved you?" she asked. The girl nodded and Optimus came forward. Haven looked up at him the quickly down at the girl. She could faintly see the resemblance.

"She's your daughter?" Haven asked. Optimus looked down at the smiling Sparkling and nodded.

"Who's the mother?" Haven asked. Otimus looked up at Haven, then sighed.

"Elita." Haven stared at the girl and then saw Elita in her. Her mouth dropped open and then everything went black.

**Well what do you think, hopefully I made it longer this time. Well I did say Elita would come back, just not the way you would think. Well review.**


	5. SparkMate

This will probably be a short chap so don't be angry, I warned you

**This will probably be a short chap so don't be angry, I warned you.**

Haven woke on a hard flat surface. There were quiet murmuring around her and it was giving her a headache. She groaned as she clutched her head and sat up. The murmuring stopped and a hand helped Haven. She looked up to see Optimus. The two were alone in the room a Haven was on a spare desk in the corner of his office.

"What happened?" she asked him. Optimus chuckled.

"You fainted when you met Star." He said. Haven looked up confused.

"Who?" she asked. Optimus laughed.

"Star, my daughter." He said. Haven looked down then everything hit her on the head. Now she remembered, that sparkling the one that was Elita's little one. She stood up and leaned into Optimus.

"Now I remember, where is she anyway?" she asked.

"Gone to the daycare. I'll get her later." He said. Haven nodded then looked at the big windows at the busy streets below. Haven could see that it was getting late.

"How long have I been out?" she asked Optimus.

"Nearly five hours. Must've been a real shock to you." Said Optimus.

"It was, I never thought you would have a daughter."

"Nether did I until she came."

"How do you know she's yours?"

"The birth certificate." Optimus handed and metallic pad that had an official birth certificate. It had Elita's name on it as well as Optimus's.

"Wow, Elita always wanted a daughter." Haven said. Optimus nodded.

"Yea I know, its been a long time since I saw something of her for a long time." He said. Haven looked at Optimus and wrapped her arms around his big chest and hugged him.

"Me too." She said. Optimus smiled and wrapped her arms around Haven as she leaned into his embrace. She lifted her head.

"Are you done work?" she asked. Optimus looked at his desk and nodded. Haven smiled and took his hand.

"Lets go get Star and get her home." She said. Before they went two steps away from his desk, Optimus stopped Haven.

"Will you be Star's stepmother?" he asked. Haven blinked and blushed.

"Why ask?" she asked. Optimus leaned down and gave a small peck on Haven's lips. Haven smiled and tilted her head.

"I know it might be a little too soon but would you be my spark mate?" he asked. This was something Haven didn't expect. It wasn't as big as being his bond mate, but if he really loved her that much then why say no?

"You know the answer." She said with a smile. Optimus smiled and gave Haven a deep kiss. Haven kissed back laying her small hands on Optimus's chest as he deepened the kiss. There was a knock and Haven jumped in surprise.

"Come in." Optimus called as he let Haven go. The door opened and in came little Star.

"Daddy!" she cried. Optimus knelt down as Star ran into his arms.

"How did you get out?" Optimus asked.

"Uncle Megatron." She said. Optimus looked up and Haven looked at the door it see the Decempticon leader leaning on the door frame. A pain suddenly came to Haven's spark and she moved away to the window. Optimus looked at her then stood up with his daughter in his arms.

"Thank you brother, thou you didn't have to do that." He said. Megatron shrugged his shoulders as he entered the office.

"Had spare time so I took Star or on ice energron." He said.

"And it was good too. Thank you uncle Megatron." Said Star. Megatron laughed and then looked at Haven. Optimus looked at Haven as well. She was still at the window looking down. Optimus put Star down and signaled Megatron to follow him. When they were out, Star went and stood next to Haven leaning on her leg. Haven looked down and smiled at the little sparkling.

"Hello Star." She said. Star smiled up at Haven then it faded.

"Why don't you like Uncle Megatron?"


	6. Haven's tale

**Hey I'm on a trip in Alberta BC and I had time on a computer, so I thought I should update this one since I had nice reviws and well people wanted more so here it goes, enjoy.**

Haven looked at the ground as she walked to work from the daycare where she dropped off Star. She still hadn't answered Star when she asked the question and well she was wondering herself why she still hated Megatron. Elita's death was still hard but that was years ago and well, Megatron was forgiven by Optimus, why couldn't she forgive him? This was harder then she thought it would be. As soon as she entered the building Boltmax cornored her. He didn't look all too happy.

"I know you and Optimus are mates, but that dosen't mean you can skip work yesturday." he scolded. Haven blinked and sighed.

"I'm sorry Boltmax, but things happened and well I couldn't come." Haven said.

"You mean, Optimus's daughter Star?" Boltmax asked. Haven nodded her head.

"Part of it, another was dealing with an old enemy, but that's a too long of a story to tell right now and I still have to tell Optimus." she said. Boltmax sighed and left. Haven watched Boltmax leave and sighed in relief. He knew when she wanted to be alone to work and when it was best to press her for answers but now she just wanted to get Star's question out of her mind.

Haven was helping in the control room when an alarm blared to life. Haven jumped in surprise and saw Autobots and Decepticons running every where. She saw Arcee and Override and ran to them. They were in their battle gear and Haven became worried.

"What's the matter?" she asked them when she reached them. Arcee sighed in relief and grabbed her right arm as Override grabbed the other.

"Optimus needs you to explain something. A large force of dinobots have been sighted three days from us. We are preparing for battle, because we believe they want to attack us." exclaimed Arcee. Haven froze and the two femmes couldn't budge her.

"Did you say Dinobots?" Haven asked Arcee with an order like voice. This was something the two femmes had never seen before in Haven. The pink femme nodded and Haven growled. The wrenched her arms out of the two femme's arms and pointed to the almost finshed command center.

"Arcee, go in there and order the sheilds to be put up, Override go to the main building and have them do the same, Cybertron's only hope is those shilds." said Haven and ran towards where she could feel Optimus. She found him at his office surrounded by his and Megatron's minor commanders. Optimus looked up when Haven entered and the commanders quieted. Haven gave them her serious face and strode to Optimus.

"You can't deffeat the Dinobots." she told them. A mech opened his mouth to say something but Haven gave him a look that made him shut his mouth and a few stepped back.

"I have delt with the Dinobots and they are no normal force." she said.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"They're dead." Haven said. There was silence, then Megatron shook his head.

"That's immposible. There is no such thing as walking dead." he said. Haven glanced at him then looked at Optimus.

"Then you don't know everything then, believe me, the Dinobots are dead and they walk, or fly." she said.

"How do you know this?" asked a Decepticon commander. Haven sighed and turned.

"I was one of them for a short time. I was killed, and Death, the leader of the Dinobots found me and used my physical body to destroy worlds. I had no control over my body until I met a mech, a golden mech, he tought me how to use my will power, the only thing that Dinobots are week against. I was able to fight back my body and fight as many of the Dinobots as I could." exclaimed Haven.

"Then teach us how to use our will powers." said an Autobo commander. Haven wheriled around to face the mech and scowled.

"Leaning will power takes years, and you don't have years, and will power only comes to those who is given it as a gift. You know anyone with will power then i can teach them, but so far you don't have any." she said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Optimus asked. Haven looked at him sadly and sighed.

"You can do nothing, only I can. I will face them." she said. Optimus opened him mouth to say something but Haven lifted a hand. "That is the only thing that can be done about it."

**Yeah its short because well, I didn't have a lot of time. Well I'll write the next chap as soon as I can. First I need to update the others then I'll up date this one.**


	7. Elita!

Well thank you very much from Autobot DarkAngle for reviewing, I had been gone for three weeks and I'm back, I managed to sque

**Well thank you very much from Autobot DarkAngle for reviewing, I had been gone for three weeks and I'm back, I managed to squeeze in the last chapter in-between it. Well here it is.**

Haven sighed and stretched, she had made sure that her shields were in tip top shape for the assault. She knew that what she was going to do was suicide but she had done it before when she saved her body, but this was different, she hadn't used her will power for a while. She tightened a bolt before she tossed her tool in her toolbox and stood. Cybertron would manage to survive, hopefully.

_When this is done, I'm gonna look and train some mechs and femmes on this power, I don't think I'll be able to do it again on my own after this._ The thought to herself. That would be a good plan, for now.

When Haven left the nursery with Star, she looked up at the starry sky and sighed. Star tightened her grip and Haven looked down.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Star nodded.

"Are you?" she asked. Haven smiled and looked at the crowded street.

"A little nervous." She replied. Star hugged Haven's arm and tugged.

"Don't worry, daddy will help you." Haven chuckled and shook her head. Star had no idea what was going to happen and here she was talking as if she did, just like Elita. The two reached home and Optimus was waiting in a sitting room when the entered.

"Daddy!" Star cried running to him. Optimus picked her up and got a kiss on the cheek by his little girl. Optimus smiled and put Star down.

"I need to talk to Haven alone, could you go play in you room please?" she asked. Star nodded and ran off. Haven opened her mouth to say something but Optimus lifted his hand and went into the room they shared. Haven followed him and closed the door behind her.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked. Haven sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I thought I could leave it all behind when I thought I defeated them." She said. "I'm sorry Optimus but, I thought they were gone, but I was wrong."

"Don't worry, I would've done the same. I just don't want you to fight on your own." Haven smiled and went to Optimus laying a hand on the side of his cheek.

"Don't worry, I have Primus and Elita looking after me, you believe that, she saved me when I was in trouble." She said. Optimus looked down at Haven and wrapped an arm around her and bent down to give her a soft kiss. This left her breathless and her knees buckled. Optimus caught her just in time and laid her on the bed.

Deep in space a mech stood on the front of his war ship. His black eyes looked hollow and seamed to suck in the light around him. He seamed to be that vacuum but nothing moved, only the dark purple light around him. A pink femme walked up behind him a bowed.

"Almighty Death, we will reach Cybertorn tomorrow." She said. Death smiled energron leaking down him mouth. His breath smelled or rust and even rotting meat.

"Good, where is Vaptire?" Death said. Vaptire walked next to the pink femme shacking.

"Here Almighty Death." Vaptire said.

"Did you relay the message?" Death asked.

"Yes Almighty, but-"

"But what?" Death asked sharply. Vaptire squeaked and stepped backwards.

"But Haven was there." He said. Death roared. She whirled around. Vaptire squealed and ran, but the pink femme stood her ground. Vaptire growled his black sharp teeth creaking with anger. Then he stopped and smiled.

"It should be wonderful to be going home and to see an old friend." He said. "Right Elita One?"

**There you have it. Elita comes into the pick, but she's not her, oh man bad thing right?**

**Elita: HAVBOT!!**

**Havbot: Smile Yes Elita?**

**Elita: I am going to KILLL U**

**Havbot:Runs and hides**

**Ok I'll write some more when I managed to lose Elita, bye now.**


	8. Battle Part 1

Well you wanted the chap I'm giving it to you

**Well you wanted the chap I'm giving it to you.**

Haven glanced at the sky and sighed. They would be here any minute now. Optimus and Megatron stood with her on the roof of the tallest building on Cybertron, the Autobot headquarters. The Dinobots hadn't arrived yet and Haven was wondering if the would ever come. Arcee came running out of the elevator.

"They're here." She said. Haven looked up at the sky and saw the purple light. Arcee was right.

"Start the shield generators now before they get too close." Haven said. Arcee nodded and ran back into the elevator. Haven turned to Optimus.

"Now don't worry I'll be fine." She said. Optimus sighed and wrapped his big protective arms around Haven.

"I wish I can help." He said. Haven leaned her head on his cheast.

"So do I but there is nothing you can do." She said.

"I know." Optimus sighed. Megatron laid a hand on Optimus's shoulder. Optimus let Haven go and kissed her one last time.

"We'll watch over you from here." Megatron said. Haven looked at him and smiled for the very first time.

"Thank you." She said. Megatron stared in shock as Haven put a hand on his shoulder and then walked to the edge of the building. She looked down to see nearly all of Cybertron was watching her. She sighed and closed her eyes. She looked deep in her spark, even deeper. There a sea of light lay waiting to be used. It was a lot bigger since the last time she used her will power. Taking a strand, she threaded the strand around her legs and she began to float. Haven heard gasps but she ignored it.

When she opened her eyes she stood on the edge of the shields she had made. They stood strong and solid. Hopefully they would hold the attack. The purple ship was closer now and Haven sighed. There was no back down now.

The first squad of Dinobots exited the ship and drifted to her in a fast speed. Taking a rope full of will power, she made a shield as the Dinobots fired. When they subsided, she shot her will power energy at them and they scattered. Haven sighed and pushed more until it was hitting the ship itself.

"That is enough Haven." Said a rough voice. Haven turned her head to the right and saw Death, Vaptire and a pink femme. She seamed familiar but she was too far away to see clearly. She smiled and stopped her assault on the ship.

"Hello Death, fancy meeting you here." She said. Death laughed his booming laugh and shook his head.

"Still that talk back sort of femme, you were my second in command just like mine here, but she keeps her mouth shut." Death said.

"She probably vomit if she said anything because of your stink." Said Haven.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear."

"I tried."

"Give up or die."

"You know the answer Death, I never give up."

"Then I would just have to let my femme here kill you. My dear." The pink femme came closer and Haven could see her more clearly. She gasped.

"Elita?" she whispered. Death laughed.

"Yes your childhood sister. What a lovely reunion don't you think?" he asked. Haven growled.

"Give her back." She shouted.

"I would but she would be a corps, her spark is already with the Allspark." Haven glared.

"Give me her body." She ordered.

"You want it come and get it."

**There you have it. I'll write some more tomorrow if I get the time.**


	9. Battle Part 2

Thank you again Autobot DarkAngle for reviewing

**Thank you again Autobot DarkAngle for reviewing. Here is the rest of the battle.**

Haven didn't see Elita until it was too late. Elita fired her laser cannon at Haven and hit her directly on the chest. Haven cried in pain and clutched where Elita hit, nearly over her spark. Energron filled her mouth and Haven spit it out. Elita didn't have her blue optics anymore but a blood red. She smiled showing sharp teeth like Death and Haven knew Elita's body was lost, there was no getting it back.

"What is the matter Haven, shocked to see Elita like this?" teased Death.

"You only wish Death." Haven shot back a bit too fast. Death roared into laughter and Haven knew he knew.

"Well maybe you should put down your weapons and fight by my side again, Haven, just like old times." Said Death. Haven growled and dropped her weapons and her will power, Elita was strong physically and Death was strong mentally but not willfully. She had to do something or Cybertron was lost.

"What do you want with Cybertron?" she asked. Death smirked and crossed his arms.

"I want to take over the universe, nothing new." He said. Then he saw it but way too late. He went flying into Elita and the two hit the Dinobot ship making a very large dent. Death roared and jumped out of the dent and strait at Haven. Haven out up a wall of will to block Deaths mental attack on her CPU. He wasn't going to get her, never did and never will.

Haven launched herself at Death but Elita got in the way and landed a hard kick to Haven's wound. Haven screamed in agony and fell back, but her will stood strong. Death laughed but then stopped when Haven stood and connected her index finger with her pinky in her right hand and her thumb with her ring finger. He growled and barked an order in his native language.

The stars swirled around them as a gray cloud flowed around them making Elita and Death cough and Haven then connected her thumb and middle finger on her right hand and thumb and middle finger on her left. Electricity bolts flew out of the clouds and hit Elita, Death, and the Dinobot ship.

"Retreat." Shouted Death. He knew he had lost and he was acting on it. The Dinobots retreated but Haven still didn't let go of the cloud until they were too far away for her to reach them.

Sighing she let go of the cloud and drifted back down to Cybertron and the waiting bots. She had won today, but she knew later on in the future he will return, and maybe have a stronger force, so it was up to her to train those who have the will power to protect Cybertron and Earth.

Cybertron was silent as she descended and Optimus waited anxiously on the Autobot headquarters roof. There was a roar of joy when they sighted Haven and Haven smiled, only if they knew how this wasn't the end. Landing gently on the roof Optimus went to her then stopped.

"Ratchet get to the roof on the double, Haven is wounded." He said in his comlink. Haven looked down at her chest and chuckled. She was too busy fighting Death and Elita that she forgot about her wound. She looked up and frowned.

"Optimus there's something I have to tell you." She said. Optimus went to her covering her mouth with his.

"It can wait till later, when your healed." He said. Haven shook her head and laid her hands on Optimus's chest.

"No you must know now, Elita's body is being use in by the Dinobots, by Death." She said. Optimus stared at her but the sudden pain knocked her out cold.

**Ok there you have the first battle but there will be a lot more but that will be a lot latter, when the new recruits have learned their thing.**


	10. Cowboy Bath and Nursary

First I like to thank Autobot DawnAngle for the wonderful updates. I have been reading the reviews and I'm glad there are those who love my story. Just because I love the reviews, I'm gonna update for you, I feel so generous today, since I'm having such a good say, and because I can't go outside since it cold and snowing. Well here it is.

**Oh I would like to list those who have wonderfully reviewed, that's all of the reviews I got:**

**Anom**

**Prizm**

**Flary Phoenix **

**Garcia-316hellyeah**

**I love you all thank you.**

**Now I will stop and let you read the story.**

**Oh and another thing- (Ducks out of the way of a brick and smiles) OK OK here it is, shesh no one know how to take a joke these days.**

Haven woke in bed a big arm around her waist and a sparkling in her arms. The shock nearly made her wake the others, fortunately she was able to hold the jump before any of them woke. She was comfortable and warm, and she didn't want to leave the love, but she had something she had to do, before she went to find her new students.

It had been a week since the attack from Death, and Haven wanted to train new will fighters. She had been given many names of all the sparklings on Cybertron, which was few, but Haven was unable to meet with any of them yet. Her duties for Boltmax had doubled, but Optimus had talked to the old mech and Haven was able to start on her search.

Haven slipped out of Optimus' arms and tucked Star in her father's arms. The picture made Haven smile as she straightened. She turned and left the room. She went to the dinning room, where she took out the list of names and started organizing them. She wrote many lists, and rewrote them. She was never happy with the list but she had to do something before she burnt a circuit and she didn't want to bother Ratchet.

When it seamed like minutes since she last saw the clock she looked up to see that it was time Optimus and Star woke, but Haven thought they needed sleep. Even being one of Cybertron's great leaders, Optimus needed sleep, especially if he had been at the office nearly the howl night, but Haven didn't want to get into trouble.

Connecting with Jazz Haven rang his communicator and waited. It rang for a while until a sleepy grunt greeted Haven.

"What is it now, Ironhide? Has the twins posted you sleeping with a teddy bear again?" grunted Jazz.

"No I haven't seen anything like that yet." Haven chuckled. There was a moment's silence.

"Haven?" Jazz nearly shouted.

"Pipe down Jazz, I think I heard you from home." She said.

"Sorry, ah, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Does Optimus have any meetings he has to go to?"

"No, wait one moment." There was some shuffling and swearing until silence.

"No I see nothing. Why do you ask?" Jazz said.

"I want to let him sleep in, since he came home late last night." Haven said.

"I wish I had a femme like you. Owe!" Haven blinked as the sound of something hitting metal sounded at the other side of the comm link.

"I heard that!" shouted a female voice. Haven shook her head as she disconnected the comm link to give Jazz and his femme a little privacy.

"Haven, why didn't you wake this morning?" Came Optimus' voice. Haven turned to see a groggy Optimus and chuckled.

"You needed sleep so I called Jazz to ask if you had any meetings to go to, he said no so I told him that you'll be sleeping in." Haven said. Optimus shook his head and joined Haven at the table.

"What are you doing?" he asked picking up a list. Haven snatched it back before he could read.

"I'm deciding where to go first to meet the sparklings." She said. Optimus look up suddenly and gasped making Haven to turn around. She saw nothing but when she turned back Optimus had the list in his hand reading it.

"Optimus!" Haven shouted trying to snatch the list back, but Optimus stood so that Haven was too short to reach it. There was only one thing Haven hated about Optimus, and that was that he was too tall for her to reach her list when she wanted it. She tried to jump for it but he had it up high still reading it. Haven gave up and crossed her arms. When Optimus looked down he saw a simmering femme. He chuckled and placed the list on the table. Before Haven could snatch it from the table, Optimus had her in his arms kissing her.

Haven was shocked for a moment before she kissed him back, parting her lips to allow him access.

"Ewww, that's gross." Came a whiny voice from behind. Optimus and Haven tuned to see Star turned around covering her eyes. Haven chuckled and leaned into Optimus' chest before she turned to Star.

"Sorry Star, we didn't see you." Haven said. Star turned and smiled. She jumped into Haven's arms and hugged her neck.

"Are we going to the nursery?" she asked. Haven looked up at Optimus then at Star.

"Why not, I'm gonna have to meet some of your friends soon." She said. Star jumped out of Haven's arms.

"Yay, lets go now." She shouted running to the door. Optimus scooped her up before she reached it.  
"You need energron and a bath before we go." He said. Star putted and gave him the puppy look.

"Pwease daddy?" she begged. Optimus chuckled and looked away. Haven chuckled and picked Star out of the suffering Optimus.

"Lets go get you cleaned." She said saving her love. She heard him sigh in relief when she carried Star into the bathroom.

"Awww, but I don't want to have a bath." Star whined sulking. Haven closed the door so Star wouldn't decide to run out of the bathroom when she had her back turned. She started that tap and turned to a sulking Star.

"Now this has to be done either you wash yourself or I'll do it." Haven threatened in a joking voice. Star shifted into a ready stance.

"No!" she said. Haven couched ready.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"No!" Star repeated.

"Alright then we'll have to do it the hard way then."

(Wild West Whistle/Music)XD

Havens fingers twitched as Star crouched as well. They waited as they reach read each other. Tension built the only sound was the whish of water poring into the tub. A ball of bubbles rolled between the two, but their attention still burned at each other.

Star lunged, followed closely by Haven at the door but Haven grabbed the sparkling before her little fingers even touched the door. Haven gently dumped the shocked Star in the tub and started scrubbing with the brush. Star snapped out of her shocked stance and started climbing out until she felt something on her back.

"Put em up." Ordered Haven in a fake human cowboy voice Star loved so much. Star insanely lifted her arms just like she did when the hero got the bad guy. Haven hurriedly scrubbed the girl until she was as clean as clean can get. When she was gone, Haven picked her out of the tub and toweled her dry, draining the tub and wiping the water off the floor. Star then took the time to run out of the bathroom and to her startled father.

"All clean." She chipped. Optimus looked up to see a little wet Haven. He looked down at his daughter then up at Haven.

"What were you two doing?" he asked.

"We were playing cowboy fighting, but I Haven won and I lost." Said Star sadly. Haven chuckled as she sat watching Star eating her energron cereal.

"I knew she loved the human cowboy movies, so I played cowboys with her." She said. Optimus shook his head and leaned back into his.

"Your good with kids." He said. Haven shrugged her shoulders.

"She's like Elita, so I know what to do." Haven said. Optimus chuckled and looked the little femme.

"Well I think its time to go, what do you think?" he asked Star. Star, having just finishing with her food jumped up excited.

"Let go, lets go." She nearly pulled Optimus and Haven out the door.

The nursery was busy with children and caretakers. Mechs and femmes, either taking care of the sparklings or fixing the old building, hurried here or there. Haven, Optimus and Star went to the front desk where a purple femme turned to them with a smile.

"Hello you're here to drop off you sparkling?" she asked.

"And I have a meeting with the director." Said Haven. The purple femme nodded and started talking to herself. Haven felt a tap and turned to Optimus. Star was straining to go to her friends and Optimus held her hand.

"I'm going with Star, ah meet you when I lose her." Haven smiled and knelt next to Star. Star stopped pulling and turned to Haven.

"Be a good girl ok?" Haven asked. Star smiled and nodded. The two hugged and Optimus was literally dragged away.

"She'll be right with you." Said the purple femme when Haven stood up again. Haven nodded and went to the waiting room. It didn't take long until a sunny yellow femme came striding in. She found Haven and went to her.

"Haven?" she asked. Haven stood and the femme smiled stretching out her hand. "I'm Nana, the director of the nursery, you're here to meet the children right?" she asked.

"To see who I can train to be will fighters. We need them to protect Cybertron." Haven said. Nana nodded.

"I understand, please let me show you." Haven followed Nana out into a large room where newborn sparklings lay in cribs as the caretakers walked here and there.

"We take care from the newborns to the young adolescent. They older ones are then sent to train in the art they want to learn and then they learn to live on their own." Nana explained. Haven nodded and they went through different wings of the different ages. They finally came to the age group Star was in. Optimus was easily seen at the side. When he saw Haven and Nana, he went to them.

"Ah Optimus Prime, good to see you." Greeted Nana.

"You too Nana." Optimus greeted. Haven smiled as she looked at the young ones. There seamed to be potential here. She looked at Optimus and Nana, but they were still talking. Haven turned to the children and concentrated. She felt a few of them she singled out ten of them, and surprisingly one of them was Star.

"Haven?" Optimus called snapping her out of her concentration. She turned to them.

"I found ten here." She said. She turned to Nana.

"I will send the names when I have found more." She said. Nana nodded

Optimus and Haven left the nursary and went to three more where Haven found thirteen more. When they came out of the last, Haven stopped Optimus.

"Star is one." She said. Optimus was confused then understood.

**There I have run out of time, I'll update as soon as I can. Review.**


	11. Good By Haven and Star, Final Chap

Hey Thank You Autobot DawnAngel, for reviewing my last update. I'm gonna end this story for now, but don't worry, if I have time later, I'll Put up a new story, the second of the trilogy.

**Ok here it goes, enjoy it. Oh and they bond in this one, but I'm not going to put it down, use you imagination.**

Haven looked up at the dark sky as Optimus thought silently. The shock she gave him that early afternoon made his work unbearable as he kept thinking about the news. His daughter Star had a strong will power, not from him, so from Elita, her mother.

Haven looked at the silent Oprimus and went back into the house. He was way too silent for her and this was making her nervous. She needed every single will powered Sparkling she found, including Star. Death had many dinobots and she was worried that Optimus wouldn't allow Star to be trained.

Star was sitting watching a child's show not knowing that she and twenty-two other sparklings could save Cybertron and the universe. Haven watched her as she laughed at a stupid answer from a cartoon character that was later on had water dumped all over himself. Haven smiled and chuckled with Star.

The Cybertronian's had taken the idea of television entertainment after the humans. Haven sighed and looked up at Optimus. He had promised to introduce the hero of earth to her. That had been months ago, but Haven knew it would take weeks before the gate would function.

_There is no way I'm gonna do it._ She thought. She didn't want to take Star away from him, he only got her two months ago.

"Haven?" called Star. Haven looked at the sparkling and allowed the little femme on her lap.

"Yes Star?" Haven asked cradling the femme in her arms.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. Haven blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I haven't said anything." Star pouted.

"But I heard you, you said 'There is no way I'm gonna do it.'" She said. Haven stared at Star and then looked up at the wall. So she was a mind reader. Haven held onto Star and Star started squirming trying to get out of her hold.

"Haven?" asked Optimus coming inside. Haven was snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at a struggling Star. She let go and Star fell. Haven caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sorry Star I was too preoccupied with my thoughts." She said. She set Star on the ground and the little femme ran off. Optimus took a seat next to Haven and Haven leaned into his shoulder.

"What did Star just do?" he asked. Haven looked up at him.

"She mind read." She said and looked at the little femme watch the television. Optimus wrapped an arm around Haven and looked at his daughter.

"How much is she needed?" he asked. Haven looked at him and sighed.

"She is needed a lot, especially if she can mind read. It's a talent to be able to find her gift. It took me years to learn what mine was." She said. Optimus tightened.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Engineering." Haven said. Optimus opened his mouth but then shut it. He understood.

"You can take her and the others." He whispered in her hearing processor. Haven turned to him.

"But you only got her two months ago-"

"I know, but my duty is to protect Cybertron, and if that means Star has to learn this new power, then I have no choice." Haven watched him before she turned her attention to Star and nodded.

"Alright, we won't leave until a week tomorrow." She said. Optimus nodded and looked at Star.

"Where are you taking them?" he asked.

"To the place where I learnt my powers."

"Where it that?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry, but that was a rule long before I was sparked." Optimus nodded and looked at a drooping Star. He stood.

"Let's get you to bed." He said. Star complained but couldn't do anything, since she was being carried.

Haven looked at the stars as she waited for Optimus put down Star. It had been a week since that day and tomorrow she and her twenty-three students would leave to begin their training. Haven would take them to where she had leaned how to use her powers. It was a far place, but a safe distance from Cybertron to not cause any accidents to it inhabitants. She wasn't going to take chances here.

Arms suddenly arms wrapped around her and Haven turned her head to see Optimus. He smiled down at her and she smiled back at him. She looked back up at the stars and leaned into Optimus. He was warm as always.

"I'm going to miss this place for a while." She said. Optimus kissed the top of Haven's head and leaned his cheek against it.

"I'm gonna miss both my girls." He said. Tzena smiled and turned to Optimus. He looked down at his sparkmate and his smile became hesitant as if he was unsure. Haven cocked her head to the side and looked up at him with confusion. He saw it and sighed.

"I, was wondering if you would be more then just my sparkmate." He said. Haven blinked surprised and then smiled.

"I'd love to be your bond." She whispered and leaned in as Optimus passionately kissed Haven firmly on the lips.

"Oh man, that's a lot of kids you got under you." Said Arcee who stood next to Haven her belly slightly swollen. (Wip, bee's gonna be a daddy) Haven smiled down at her friend and then up at the younglings all chatting or playing. Star was chatting with her friends saying goodbye to them. Haven was sad and sighed deeply.

"I don't want to take her away from her new friends." Said Haven when Arcee gave her a questioning look.

"Don't worry, if they are real friends, then their friendship will last not matter how far they are apart." Said the pregnant femme. "Don't worry I'll take care of Optimus and the others, I'll try to finish your shield generator as well."

"Thanks Arcee, I owe you a lot." Said Haven.

"You owe me nothing." Said the pregnant femme. Haven chuckled and turned when she felt Optimus come to her though their new bond. She smiled at her mech and he wrapped his arms around Haven's waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Haven sighed and nodded. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and the two turned and saw a chuckling femme.

"Sorry, but I'm still here." She said.

"Then go away." Whispered Haven and Arcee shot her a look. Optimus laughed and took his arms away from Haven and turned towards the mechs who were fueling their ship.

"We're done sir." Said the mech in charge. Optimus nodded and turned to Haven and Star. The rest of the sparklings were being herded into the ship while he knelt down to Star.

"You be a big girl, alright?" Optimus said. Star sniffled and ran into her father's arms.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy." She whimpered. Optimus tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't cry." He said whipping away the tears. Star sniffled and nodded. Optimus stood up and Star ran off to Megatron, who picked her up. Optimus smiled at his brother and his daughter then turned to his bonded, who stood watching him. Optimus took her beautiful face and kissed her lips. They were interupted by cat calls, hooting, and whistling. Optimus growled and the noise stopped. He looked down at the femme and then hugged her tightly, their sparks humming with joy and sadness.

"I'll miss you so much." He said. Haven smiled and kissed Optimus one more time before she stepped out of his grasp and walked towards the now waiting sparklings. Star jumped out of Megatron's arms and ran towards her stepmother. They turned and waved at the two commanders and at their friends.

"Until we meet again." Haven said before the ramp lifted and the ship lifted off the ground. Optimus and the cybertronians watched as the ship shot up and away until it no longer was visible. Optimus sighed and turned to his brother.

"You'll see them again." Said Megatron. Optimus nodded.

"I know, I just can't wait." He said. Megatron chuckled and they turned to go back to their offices.


End file.
